


Hazy Nights

by Caffinated_Story



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, PWP, no shame no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffinated_Story/pseuds/Caffinated_Story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finland wakes up after a hard night of drinking to find a blond man in his bed, not the one he was expecting to find in bed with him, but he's not complaining either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazy Nights

He wakes up with a pounding headache and a mouth so dry he’s sure he’s been eating sand all through the night.  
With a groan Finland rolls around and slowly opens his eyes, cursing the sunlight that's coming through his half-closed blinds.

There’s a very familiar blond man in his bed, but not the one he had first thought it was.

“Norway?” Finland mumbles sleepily, reaching over to brush some strands of hair away from his face, just to check it actually is Norway and not the light playing tricks with his weary eyes.  
“Mmhm….” Norway grumbles in return and curls up under the duvet.

Finland blinks.  
He knows he’s naked, and a not so subtle peek under the covers reveal Norway isn’t dressed either.

Heat rises to his face as he tries to hide his embarrassment.  
The realisation of the situation slowly sinking in.

Finland knew he got drunk last night, but not drunk enough to bring Norway home.  
“I need coffee,” Norway mutters from underneath the covers.

“I… I’ll go make you some,” Finland replies and slowly sits up.

“Mmh yes,” Norway yawns and Finland casts a glance at the tufts of blond hair still sticking up from underneath the duvet.

Finland doesn’t bother with clothes, simply pulling on a pair of boxers before closing the window and lighting the fire place as he makes coffee for them both.

By the time he’s poured them both a cup Norway is somewhat more awake, sitting upright in bed and flipping through something on his phone.

“Coffee?” Finland asks and hands him one of the cups, trying not to stare too much at Norway’s bare chest.  
He’s a beautiful man, Finland can’t deny that. And once he’s thought a little bit about it he’s rather proud of himself that he somehow got Norway to come home with him. He never thought he'd be able to pull off such a feat!

“Good night last night,” Norway hums after a sip of coffee.

“Ah yes,” Finland clears his throat and smiles nervously. “I’m sure it was…”

“You don’t remember?” Norway slowly turns to face him and Finland can feel his face go beet red.

“I remember the concert…” He admits and tries to hide his face behind his coffee cup.

“Oh, I see,” Norway nods. “Shame. You were good,” he adds and smiles knowingly.

Finland wants to scream. Maybe shake Norway a little and yell at him till he admits he's simply joking.  
Because if Norway remembers then he wasn’t as drunk as Finland, and if Norway was less drunk then why did he decide to come home with him?  
It doesn’t make sense.

“Why?” Finland manages to utter after a while, when his mouth feels a little less like sandpaper.

“What why?”

“Why are you here?” Finland asks, fidgeting a little in bed, unable to find a position that’s comfortable.

“You invited me,” Norway replies flatly.

“Ah yes I know but… Uh. Here. With me? Naked?” Finland asks and he really wishes the ground will open up and swallow him whole after this ordeal.

“Because I came home with you,” Norway replies with a shrug.

“No…” Finland bites his lip, feels the tenderness still clinging to them from last night.  
There’s some scratch marks and bite marks on them both - so it must have been a good time. But that doest answer why Norway is here.  
“Why come home with me? Why not go home with Denmark… Like you usually do?”  
Finland crosses and uncrosses his legs, licking his still dry lips and trying hard not to stare too blatantly at Norway’s body.

Because Norway is beautiful.  
From his face to his body down to his every digit - he’s gorgeous and Finland is insanely jealous. Especially with a looming hangover and low self-esteem brought on by a little too much vodka last night.  
Norway isn’t the one he thought he’d bring home, simply because he never thought Norway would come home with him willingly.

Finland hears Norway place his coffee mug down and shift in bed a little.  
“Where did you confidence go?” Norway asks and Finland slowly turns to face him, face still burning red when he sees Norway has thrown off the covers; exposing everything for Finland to see.  
“You were good last night, why the doubt now?”

“But. I just…” Finland trails off and stares down at his own chest and the rolls of fat that always become so much more obvious when he sits.

“Hrm,” Norway grunts and rolls over, smiling up at Finland with an expression he’s never seen on Norway before (or more correctly: one he can't remember having seen).  
“But I wanted something new,” he admits and spreads his legs a little out over the duvet. “A little variation is nice you know.”

“So you downgraded to me?”

“Hardly,” Norway chuckles and stretches his arms upwards a little, looking a little like a cat stretching in the sunbeam. “I’ve always got excellent taste in bed partners. At least in the looks department,” he adds and smiles.

“I don’t believe you,” Finland frowns. “You just make lousy decisions when you’re drunk.”

“Oh? Prove me wrong then,” Norway laughs and brings his own hand down to his cock.  
“Or prove drunk me right. Either way…” He trails off as he slowly strokes himself and Finland can’t tear his eyes away.

It takes him a moment to process it, but his coffee is soon discarded and his own hand trailing down to between Norway’s legs instead.  
“Giving yourself a head start is cheating,” he scolds lightly.

“Mhm. But you take hints so slowly,” Norway grins and rolls his hips slightly, pressing into Finland’s touch.

Finland can’t help but smile when he draws out a satisfying moan from Norway.  
He kicks the covers off and let cold morning air hit him one more.

“That's better,” Norway purrs and for a moment Finland feels like covering himself up again, but the lust in Norway’s eyes doesn’t fade - quite the contrary.

“Like what you see?” Finland jokes and strokes Norway a little faster.

“Oh yes,” Norway moans and spreads his legs a little further apart, filling Finland with more than confidence.

Finland takes it as an invitation and shifts his position, kneeling between Norway’s legs as he continues to stroke Norway’s cock.

There’s something mesmerizing about having Norway spread out on top of his covers, naked and writhing in pleasure under Finland's touch.  
He could get used to such a view. He really wouldn’t mind seeing it more often.

“Mhm, harder,” Norway commands and Finland obliges with a smile, bending down to slowly lick the tip of Norway’s cock - smiling as it draws out a satisfied sigh.

He always assumed Norway would be hard to read in bed.  
Finland figured Norway wouldn’t really let you know if you did anything right, but how wrong he was.

From his moans to the way his toes curls when Finland takes his cock in his mouth and sucks him hard - Norway is very vocal about his appreciation.

“More,” Norway commands, or maybe begs. Finland doesn’t care. He obliges without hesitation till Norway can't hold it in any more.

“More?” He repeats a little uncertain, wiping cum from his lips as he watches Norway's laboured breathing slowly become lighter.

“Yes,” Norway grins, rolling his hips to catch Finland’s attention.  
“Like last night… If you remember.”

“Not really,” Finland admits. “But maybe this will jog my memory” he laughs.

“Yes,” Norway replies and licks his lips as Finland stands up find the condoms and lube.  
He finds both things discarded on Norway’s side of the bed - so it must have been a good night.

Norway isn’t particularly patient, pressing down eagerly again Finland’s slick fingers.  
It’s been awhile since Finland been on the giving end (that he remembers), but it would be a lie to say he doesn’t love it.  
The way Norway presses against his fingers, asking for more and more each time Finland curls his fingers inside of Norway.

Finland bites his lip as he presses the tip of his cock against Norway’s entrance, enjoying the way Norway will silently beg for more.

“Needy aren’t you?” He asks with a coy smile, confidence rising for each moan Norway lets slip.

“Impatient,” Norway corrects and slowly strokes himself again.

“All right, all right,” Finland chuckles before slowly pushing himself inside of Norway.

Norway groans as he’s stretched out, and Finland pauses.  
“Are you okay?” He asks carefully.

“Yeah,” Norway replies breathlessly and pushes himself down onto Finland. That answers that, Finland thinks as he pulls out a little before pushing back - feeling them flush against one another.

They pause, breathing heavy and pulse high, before they start to move.  
Finland moans as Norway clenches around him, drawing out long moans in tune to Norway’s own as Finland slowly fucks Norway.

“Harder,” Norway commands and Finland doesn’t falter.

His hands are on Norway’s hips, steadying him as he thrusts into Norway again and again.

Norway comes with a long moan, body quivering as his orgasm warms him up.  
Finland grins in satisfaction, grunting till he feels him start to reach his own peak.  
He revels in the feeling of Norway around him, how he draws him in and clenches around his cock.  
Finland leans down and kisses him, wants to feel Norway's breath on his face as he comes.

Norway pulls him closer and kisses him with such fervour Finland is sure he’s seeing stars.

The pressure builds inside him until the pleasure is simply too much to hold back.  
Finland comes hard and with a loud moan, panting as he rides it out.

Norway laughs as he pulls out of him, rolling over when Finland lies back down on the bed next to him.

“See… You are good,” He smirks and reached out to intertwine their fingers.

“Yeah,” Finland agrees breathlessly. “I am” he laughs.

“Did it jog your memory?”

“Hmm,” Finland pauses and tries to think back trough the alcohol haze. “Not really. I think we need another round or two to make me remember.”

“Mmhm. Yes,” Norway nods. “But shower and breakfast first. I feel sticky.”

“You can have the shower first and I’ll make us something to eat in the meantime, how does that sound?”

“See,” Norway grins and props himself up. “I knew coming home with you was the right decision,” he says with a knowing smile before kissing Finland’s cheek, winking as he swings his legs over the side of the bed.

Finland watches as Norway jumps out of bed almost a little too quickly for someone who's at least had a bottle of vodka the night before and a minimum of two rounds in bed.

'Bastard,' Finland thinks to himself with only fondness as he pulls on some clothes, pausing to look at Norway's discarded leather trousers on the floor.

Well, anyone would try to get Norway home in those, he concludes as he hears faint whistling from the bathroom.

Maybe he'll try getting Norway over more often.

**Author's Note:**

> and now back to your irregular scheduled fics with an actual plot.


End file.
